1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radius and angle dressers and more particularly pertains to a new quick set radius dresser for making a dressing radius on grinding wheels faster and easier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of radius and angle dressers is known in the prior art. More specifically, radius and angle dressers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dressers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,046; U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,231; U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,746; U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,730; U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,196; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,281.
In these respects, the quick set radius dresser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making a dressing radius on grinding wheels faster and easier.